Evil spirit
by yugiohgirl12345
Summary: Yugi has been beaten up by yami for years, but can yami stop it before something really bad happens?
1. Yami's Play toy

**anime lover: hi pplz as you know this is the first chappy and it is probabley corny and dumb but i did spend a lot of time typinng and creating this story so read and review!**

****

**Yami's Play toy**  
  
Yugi's Pov  
  
"One person can change a person's heart ether it be the good thing that someone did to you or the bad thing like what happened to me. My story is simple it's about two people both boys and love that shares between them but that love doesn't come yet. So let's start at the begging of my story."  
  
**end of pov.**

"Yugi were the hell were you I am sooo board I need to beat you up so get OVER HERE!!"  
  
"Sorry but I was researching..."  
  
"Researching what!"  
  
"Math."  
  
"Fine now we need to go."  
  
"Go where yami?"  
  
"To Jonouchi's house so I can think of a good punishment for you because your lateness getting home."  
  
5 min later...  
  
at to do with that brat?"  
  
"I know yami why don't we lock him in a room for five days no food or water?"  
  
"Hey Jonouchi why don't we lock him in a room and beat him for five days and don't give any food or water?"  
  
"That could work but the only problem is where is the brat?  
  
Yugi's Pov  
  
"Got to get away from evil place."  
  
It was raining hard and all yugi could do was run. Run from the place he called home run from the world that he lived in.  
  
"There's ryou's house I will go there."  
  
Ding Dong, Ding Dong,  
  
**end of pov.**

****  
gi I didn't expect that you would be coming you look wet why don't you come in.  
  
"Thank you ryou."  
  
Little bit later  
  
"So yami's going to beat you up and you came here."  
  
"Ya I'm sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
"No no it's just fine I think that is the best thing you could of done now hurry up and drink your tea before it gets cold."  
  
BANG BANG  
  
"YUGI I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE NOW OPEN UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU TILL YOU BLEED TO DEATH!!!!  
  
"Hurry yugi you must hide how about here in the fire place."  
  
"OPEN UP RYOU OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok ok I'm coming."  
  
He opened the slowly to see an extremely mad yami who just marched in to find no yugi.  
  
"Ok the jig is up where is he cause I know he's here."  
  
"Sorry yami but he's not here and you can check the house and you won't find him."  
  
"Fine I think I will."  
  
He searched the whole house but no yugi.  
  
"See I told you he isn't here." "Wait a second."  
  
Said yami turning to see a piece of hair sticking out of the inside of the fire place.  
  
"I see he's been hiding so he can come out now cause I can see him."  
  
"Yugi come out now before I have to come and get you."  
  
Yugi's Pov  
  
"gulp well here I go"

**animelover: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I** **left a cliff hanger! Oh and if you review then you will meet more of my friends! So review (if you know whats good for ya)**


	2. Saddness and Fear

**animelover: So what did ya think of the first?**

**animelover: judging by all the reviews I'd say good.**

**yugi: ya especially the part where I get beat up......... _ya right........._**

**animelover: oh who asked you anyway.**

**yugi: I don't know and why am I here anyways?**

**animelover: cause you are and this is my story so read and reveiw **

**Sadness and Fear  
**  
"So yugi you think you could run away and hide like the little rat you are huh I can't hear you so speak UP!"  
  
"I....I am sorry but I heard you guys talk talking and...."  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HEARD US OR WHAT."  
  
As that was said yami had grabbed yugi's shirt and threw and against the wall. But he let him go and turned to ryou.  
  
"I will finish you at home."  
  
Then yami picked yugi and dragged him of to there home.  
  
**Later on that day**  
  
Yugi had just been thrown in his room. And he was locked in too. He's room was dusty and old and he's bed was hard and lumpy plus the only toy he had was he's favorite bear that he's mom and dad had given him before they passed away. Yugi had a bad life and he could do nothing about it. When his grandpa passed away yami promised him he would take care of Yugi and wouldn't let anything happen to him.  
  
**Yugi's Pov**  
  
"I remember that day when grandpa died and what yami promised him but yami didn't keep that promise did he."  
  
"I wish he did, If only he knew what I felt only if he knew."  
  
With that being said yugi had just then fell a sleep.  
  
**Yami's Pov  
**  
"That brat need's to learn his lesson and he will learn it the hard way."  
  
"But I can't help but think that something is wrong."  
  
"Oh who cares he deservers it and I think I should go up there and give him a piece of my mind.  
  
**End Pov  
**  
He marched right up there and grabbed yugi by the neck and started beated him with punches and kicks. Yugi couldn't do anything about it he just let him beat him up.  
  
An hour later  
  
Yugi had fallen to the floor bleeding and broken and yami walked out of the room smiling.  
  
**Yugi's Pov  
**  
"Help somebody please I need help."  
  
And rolled over and grabbed his teddy and hugged it."  
  
"If he knew what I felt then he won't hurt me."  
  
"I need to go and give him a piece of my mind but I think I will do that tomorrow."  
  
And he fell a sleep.  
  
**End Pov**  
  
**The next day.**  
  
Yugi was just getting up and. Once he was up he grabbed his pocket knife (just in case he needed it.) and he walked to yami's room opened up the door and punched yami on the stomach (which woke him).  
  
"I see you are mad and now I am mad and you will pay for that you little fuck bag!"  
  
And he punched him in the stomach. Then yami got up and he was ready to fight  
  
"Get away from me you bitch."  
  
And yugi pulled out his pocket knife and was ready to attack.  
  
"And that's going to scare me huh."  
  
"Yami I......I am sorry just don't hurt me please."  
  
"You know damn well not to threat me and I shall now have to punish you and I actually won't to kill you but you are too fun to beat up."  
  
With that being said yami started to walk to him in a way that he was going to kill yugi. Yugi knew what was coming to him so he dropped the knife and ran out of the house. But yami had grabbed his base ball bat (which was made of pure hard steel) and ran after him. Yugi ran to the park and hide behind a bench right in front of a big fur tree and that is the most perfect spot. But not perfect enough yami had spotted him and yugi had no where to go. So then yugi was beaten with a bat and boy did it hurt. Yami hit him everywhere and he took out his gun and shot him on his waist (which he thought it was his leg). After that he was done and there was blood everywhere but yami didn't notice it.  
  
"Come on yugi let's go home."  
  
But yugi did not move.  
  
"Get up NOW cause you're not fooling anyone."  
  
No move moment.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Still no move moment.  
  
"Oh my gosh look at that poor boy someone call an ambulance!"  
  
People started to gather around and yami was speechless as he looked at yugi.  
  
**Yami's Pov**  
  
"What have I done I think I killed him."  
  
"I didn't know that this would happen."  
  
"All I wanted was to have fun but now this is not the fun I wanted."  
  
"There's the ambulance and I hope he's all right."  
  
**End Pov**  
  
"Move out of the way people we need to get this boy to the hospital and quick before we lose him."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
And they where off to the hospital. And yami ran home to cry because of what he did.

**animelover: How was it good bad soso**

**Yami: it was awful and I will never talk to you again**

**animelover: yayaya whatever just review**

**animelover: p.s. don't listen to yami he just A BIG FAT LIER!!!!!!!!**

**yami: I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!**


	3. Apologies and Love

**animelover:** **awwwww poor yugi he's all hurt and he's got a booboo**

**yugi: I do where?**

**yami: right there**

**yugi: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! it's yami please don't hurt me**

**yami: why would I do that?**

**hugs and kisses**

****

**Apologies and Love  
**  
**Yami's Pov**  
  
"Why did I do that and I couldn't even say sorry and now yugi's probably dead."  
  
"And it's all my fault."  
  
"I need to take walk."  
  
**A week later**  
  
"Ah Oh I better get home so I can take out the dinner out of the oven."  
  
**At their house**  
  
"Huh the dinner is on the table that's weird."  
  
"Hey these are yugi's shoes and there is a pair of crutches and a wheelchair in front of the stairs."  
  
"Maybe yugi is home I should check."  
  
He walked up the stairs to see that yugi's door was only a crack open. So he opened the door and walked in to see a dusty room and a hocked up machine that was making beeping noses and there was yugi lying on his lumpy bed which looked very uncomfortable. So yami walked to the bed kneeled down and woke yugi up.  
  
**End Pov**  
  
"Wake yugi."  
  
Yugi woke up and screamed. He was crying and trying to breathe because his injures was so bad. He had 16 brakes in both legs and 12 brakes in his left arm and 14 brakes in his right arm and his back was broken and his neck was fractured and his lungs don't work very well now so he uses pills and a breathing mask.  
  
"It's ok I am not going to hurt you so take this pill and you be fine."  
  
"It must be very cold and hard sleeping in that bed so let's go to my bed and it a water bed too.  
  
He gently put yugi down on the bed and went back to yugi's room to get his pills and his breathing mask. "Yugi how could you ever been able to sleep on that bed of yours?"  
  
"You....you never gave me....me a new.....new one when you....you promised me you........would buy me......me a new one."  
  
"Well I will buy you one today then."  
  
"No......No it's too late......late yami I am dieing and I will be dead soon and there......is no hope for me.  
  
"Re...........remember when you promised grandpa that you.........wouldn't let anything happen to me.......well you did a good job of keeping it.  
  
Tears streamed down yami's cheeks as yami ran out of the room crying. He ran down stairs to the phone and called Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda. They finally arrived to yami and yugi's house.  
  
"Hey guy's yugi's up stairs in my............room."  
  
"Good thing I brought my bat come on Honda let's beat the shit out of him and Anzu you stay behind.  
  
2 min later there was a scream and crying. And yami knew what was going on so he quickly ran up stair with Anzu following. They ran into yami's room to see Honda holding yugi down and Jonouchi standing over a crying yugi with a bat on his stomach.  
  
"Honda let go of him."  
  
The yami ran to the bed picked the bat up and trough it off and picked yugi up and cradled him and rubbed his back till he fell asleep and set him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him and signaled to the group to leave.  
  
**An hour later**  
  
"So yugi's dieing."  
  
"Yes Honda he is and there is nothing we can do."  
  
"Hey Yami I no what you can do."  
  
"What."  
  
"Well Jonouchi's boyfriend seto has millions of dollars and he can give us some and we can buy yugi some new things and yami you can heal him."  
  
"Anzu you're a genius." "I'll go get seto and then we can start!"

**animelover: I can't wait for the next chappy cause it's the best and the last so keep reading and reviewing**

**yugi: when do I get to have all the stuff that yami give's me?**

**yami: just wait little one just wait**

**animelover: don't they make a good couple?**


	4. Happeness and saddness

**animelover: sniffle sniffle**

**yugi: what's the matter?**

**animelover: It's the end of the story.**

**yami: really awwww I had this really cool idea but now it's the end of the story so there's no point on useing it.**

**animelover: what was your idea?**

**yami: I was the star supperhero that saves the world**

**animelover: great roles eyes**

****

****

**Happiness and Sadness**  
  
"Ok now we all know what the plan is so let's start of with the checks."  
  
"How much money do we have?"  
  
"Well yami, seto only gave me $1000000 and I hope that will be enough."  
  
"That's great now on to the next thing."  
  
"Groups."  
  
"Anzu you'll come with me and Jonouchi you will go with Honda."  
  
"Meet back here when you have bought a hundred things for yugi speaking of which he is sleeping right now and he won't wake up until 8:00pm at night."  
  
"Now let's go!"  
  
Yami and Anzu decided to go to the mall first. They went to the clothing store and bought some really nice clothes and shoes. While that was going on Jonouchi and Honda went to the paint store and furniture store to get a new bed and a new desk. Hours past and every one was done buying there things. They meet back at the game store and they started putting all the gifts in piles. There where some kittens, puppies and a horse they also counted all the presents and there were 200 in all then they went into yugi's room and they painted it and put the new furniture in too. Finally they were done and it was time to wake yugi up.  
  
"Wake up little one I have a surprise."  
  
"I hope it isn't.........a base ball.........bat that will........hit me."  
  
"No no no it's not mean."  
  
"Here we are you can open your eyes now."  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes like he was expecting something bad to happen but once he did open those eyes he saw every thing he always wanted and plus all his friends surprised him.  
  
"Wow how many presents are there?"  
  
"About 200 including you're new room."  
  
"Oh great thanks Anzu you blew the surprise well since he knows why don't we go and show him it.  
  
They went up stairs into yugi's new room. Yugi was so surprised he was about to cry. After that they decided to go back down stairs to watch a movie.  
  
"You...... guys did this all for me but......... you forgot something.....I'm........I'm..."  
  
"Take your time and if you need to take a breather then use this ok."  
  
"I'm......going to......to die."  
  
"That's where you're wrong yugi."  
  
"I can heal you then you'll be better in no time but it will take while for the healing to work and this will be the last gift that we have to give you so would rather die or live and it's all up to you but personally if I were you I'd choose live."  
  
"Ok I'll.......choose live only if you promise........that you will.........not beat me up......again."  
  
"Yugi I only beat you up because I was stupid and I made a mistake and I promise not to make that mistake again yugi and you can count on that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now let's get this over and done with."  
  
Yami kneeled down placed a hand on yugi's leg said a few words and it was done.  
  
"You will be better in no time but I try walking yet."  
  
They all settled down to watching a movie together. As the days went by yugi got better and better after a month yugi could walk and pick things up and the breathing machine was gone and yami and yugi were together and nothing was going to change.  
  
Yugi's Pov  
  
So everything was going good for me and I liked it. Everything was pretty well back to normal except seto was $1000000 short. But who cares and now yami and me are friends again I think there's more to this friendship then we think but that's not till later so for now I bid you a farewell and a goodbye because it's the end of this story so thanks for reading and don't worry you will see me again later!  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**animelover: you heard what yugi said and I will say goodbye too**

**yami: I should say goodbye too so goodbye but don't worry I'll be back**

**yugi: If you want to keep in touch with me just send reveiws to animelover and you will see me again and yami!**

**animelover,yami,yugi: thanx for reading GOOD BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
